


The promise

by SilentRain91



Series: Then & Now [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Promises, if you love crying you should read this, it's sad at first but then it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara and Lena made each other a promise during their childhood. Years later, Kara remembers and decides to surprise Lena, who on her part claims not to remember...





	1. Chapter 1

Lena sighs quietly as she looks through an old photo-album. She never took many pictures, though she has this particular album which is filled with photographs of her childhood. In each picture she sees a younger version of herself, smiling right next to the best friend she used to have. She chuckles when she comes across one of her favorite pictures, which was taken in the school cafeteria.

_“Are you sure you don’t want your chocolate pudding?”_

Lena had smiled and nodded at her friend. She would have loved to eat it, but she knew how much Kara enjoyed food and the way she always smiled with her eyes included would have led her to even give her a kidney.

 _“You’re the bestest friend in the whole universe!”_ Kara had exclaimed happily.

Lena had chuckled, knowing bestest isn’t even a word, but it was so simply Kara to say things like that. She could never bring herself to correct her friend when she was such an adorable puppy. Being fourteen years old at the time, she felt blessed to have such a dear friend with cute quirks.

Looking through these photographs makes her wish she could jump back into them somehow and relive those memories. Sadly, all these memories only exist in her head now and they belong to the past. When she was seventeen she had to say goodbye, but she couldn’t get it over her lips.

Moving away from the best friend – only friend – she ever had, was painful. She spent days, weeks, even months, crying because she missed Kara so much. She should have called her or at least sent a text, but instead she had changed her phone number, not brave enough for the inevitable goodbye.

It was a goodbye that was never said aloud, never typed out or communicated in any way other than silence. She’s quite sure Kara moved on though, considering unlike her, she had multiple friends. After all these years she still remembers her and sometimes a what if passes her mind, but then she just shakes her head and realizes she shouldn’t delude herself with wishful thinking.

It’s been seven years, almost eight by now. Soon, she will be twenty-five. Not that it matters because she doesn’t celebrate her birthday. In the past she used to, or rather Kara used to celebrate it for her. Her friend would always surprise her with handmade gifts, which meant the world to her. Maybe it’s pathetic that until this very day, she kept every single one of them.

To others those gifts may look beyond cheap, but to her they are worth so much more than the billions she has in the bank. For her fifteenth birthday, Kara had given her a hand painted mug. It has a rainbow of colors, but it’s her favorite mug and she uses it each morning to drink coffee.

She doesn’t like celebrations much, though she’d be lying if she’d say she doesn’t miss celebrating her birthday with Kara. Perhaps she should burn these photographs to say goodbye to those memories, but so far she hasn’t been able to do that. Even if she does burn everything, there’s no way she can burn the memories from her mind.

With a sigh she closes the photo-album, thinking of how she should get back to work. She’s been nostalgic long enough and as the CEO of her own company; every minute is valuable and expensive. Kara probably doesn’t even know who she is anymore. She wonders what her old dear friend is up to these days and if she is well.

It gives her a small form of consolation that Kara is probably happy and thriving in her life. That sunshine smile surely would have gotten her old friend places. She’s distracted from her thoughts when her assistant knocks on her door. The sudden interruption is more than welcome, before she grows emotional again.

A Luthor isn’t supposed to cry, but then again, she never really fit into that image either. Having been adopted, it always felt as if she was an outcast even within her own family. It certainly didn’t help how her own mother could hardly look at her without scoffing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh!” Kara shouts as she punches a fist-sized hole in the wall. “He is so… so… infuriating!”

“You are far too tense,” Alex notes, sighing as she runs a hand through her hair. “What has he done this time?”

Kara groans and moves her hands around to mimic what Mon-El said to her earlier. “Back on Daxam, women practically worshipped men. They knew their place,” she quotes.

“I have some lead somewhere around here,” Alex replies, glancing around.

“I’ve tried to explain that this is not Daxam,” Kara says, still angry. “I’m trying to guide him and I’m trying to help him to adapt to earth, but he’s making me want to rip my hair out. Mon-El is a jerk… person… guy.”

“How about you take a break to wind down?” Alex suggests. “I’ll talk to J’onn, so he can have a word with Mon-El.”

Kara sighs and nods. She would generally say she’s fairly patient, but Mon-El has been testing her patience and has been pushing her to her limit. “I’m tired of being his babysitter,” she says, not in the mood to be stuck with an adult-sized infant.

“That’s understandable,” Alex says softly, resting a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “It’s not your job to look after Mon-El. You already carry so much on your shoulders.”

Kara rests one of her hands on top of her sister’s, appreciating the way her shoulder is being squeezed gently. “I know what it’s like to have your home destroyed,” she whispers, relating to Mon-El when it comes to that. That’s the main reason why she had decided to help him in the first place.

“I know, but you need a breather,” Alex insists. “Everyone needs a small break sometimes, even Supergirl.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Alex interrupts. “Dinner at my place tonight,” she says, about to walk out of the room.

Kara brightens up at the thought of food. “Who is cooking?” she asks, thinking of how often her sister burns food, despite her best attempts.

Alex smiles and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Maggie,” she answers, blushing lightly.

“Okay, then I’ll be there,” Kara chirps. She grins when Alex walks back up to her to slap her. “Ouch,” she whispers teasingly.

“My cooking skills have been improving,” Alex says, slapping Kara’s arm again when her sister gives her a look of disbelief. “Maggie has been teaching me.”

“Awww,” Kara replies, endeared. “Winn is right, you two are goals.”

“Pfft,” Alex says, laughing nervously.

Kara feels happy for her sister, who came out about a year ago and introduced Maggie. One’s sexual preferences never mattered on Krypton, but here on earth it’s different. She’s so proud of Alex for being herself.

“I think I’m going to be too busy to hang out next month,” Alex says, tapping her finger against her cheek.

Kara is about to be disappointed, given her birthday is next month, but then she catches the grin on her sister’s face, which lets her know she’s teasing. “Chocolate cake?” she asks with a sweet smile.

Alex drops her hands to her sides. “Maggie is right, I need to work on my poker face,” she mumbles. “Yes, chocolate cake,” she confirms.

Kara shrieks and jumps up in excitement. “You’re the bestest sister in the whole universe!” she shouts happily, throwing her arms around Alex.

“That’s still not a word, dork,” Alex replies, smiling while she hugs her sister back.

“I’m not convinced,” Kara murmurs, exhaling into their hug. “Lena is the smartest person I’ve known and she never corrected me.”

“Yeah…,” Alex sighs. “She couldn’t deny your smile, that’s all.”

“I miss her,” Kara whispers, her smile cracking as she pulls away from the hug.

“Kara, it’s been… hmm, eight years?”

“Almost,” Kara confirms with a nod.

“At least you’ve seen her as Supergirl,” Alex tries, poking her sister to cheer her up. “Better than nothing, right?”

“It’s not the same,” Kara answers, sighing. “I’ve only seen her from afar. Soon we’ll both be twenty-five though,” she says, finding her smile again. Ever since she turned twenty-four, she’s been counting the days, eager to live up to a promise she made when she was fourteen.

Alex frowns in confusion, but shakes her head and decides not to ask about it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena returns a polite smile to her assistant who smiles at her. She walks into her office, ready to delve into work, despite today being her birthday. There’s a dull ache in her chest due to nostalgic memories, though once she’s busy with her work she’ll be distracted from those thoughts.

She’s in the middle of studying paperwork for an expansion of the children’s hospital when there’s a knock on her door. She clears her throat, to ensure her voice wouldn’t sound as broken as she feels inside.

“You may come in,” she calls out.

When the door opens, it’s not her assistant who walks in. It turns out to be the last person she thought she would be seeing.

“Kara…,” Lena whispers, shocked to see her old friend after all these years. She gets up from behind her desk to walk up to her.

“Lena,” Kara replies, smiling brightly. It feels so good to see her and she can’t stop herself from reaching out to wrap her in a brief hug. “Happy birthday, beautiful,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek.

Lena tries not to blush, a little overwhelmed by this surprise visit, though it’s not an unwelcome one. She would gladly clear her whole day to catch up with Kara, to hear how she’s been doing and what she has been up to.

Kara takes a deep breath because this is the moment she’s been waiting for. She reaches into her pocket, hoping that this is the right way, though she did some extensive research to make sure that this is how humans do it.

Lena’s eyes widen when Kara goes down on one knee while holding a small jewelry box in her hands. “What are you-” she’s about to ask, though she doesn’t get to finish her question since her old friend beats her to the punch.

“Lena Luthor, eleven years ago I made you a promise,” Kara says with shaky hands and a nervous smile. “Will you marry me?” she asks, ready to slide the ring onto Lena’s finger. She used all of her savings to buy that ring, though her bride to be is more than worth it.

Lena slowly works her jaw while her heart hammers in her chest. “A promise?” she repeats, frowning. “I…” She swallows hard and wills herself not to cry. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kara’s smile falls. She closes the box and stands up to be eye to eye with Lena. “Eleven years ago,” she repeats, hoping to stir the memory awake. “We both made a promise we would marry each other if we would both still be single when we’re twenty-five. I’m here to keep that promise.”

Lena feels like she can’t breathe anymore. It’s intense to see Kara after their unspoken goodbye eight years ago. When they made that promise back when they were fourteen, they were laughing a lot and she didn’t take it serious. She sucks a deep breath into her lungs and shakes her head.

“I don’t remember,” Lena whispers apologetically. “I’m sorry, Kara. I have to get back to work.”

Kara looks lost as she nods. “I’m sorry I disturbed you,” she whispers, sighing when Lena turns around. “I’ll just…” She sighs and hurries out the door.

A sob wrenches itself free from Lena’s throat now that Kara is gone. “You deserve better,” she whispers to her empty office, wishing she would have been brave enough to tell her that. “I’m sorry, you deserve better than a Luthor.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara leans against the wall of the L-Corp building, breathing heavily as she tries to control her emotions, to no avail. When Lena said she doesn’t remember, her heart broke and when she rushed out of her office, her heart broke all over again. She heard the tiny fragile sob and she heard Lena whisper that she deserves better than a Luthor, which leads her to believe Lena does remember.

In that moment she’d wanted to rush back in and gather Lena into her arms, though she’s aware those words weren’t meant for her ears. When they were young, her friend never seemed quite comfortable with being a Luthor, even though she never made a point out of it.

Lena deserves so much and she wishes she could show her that. If she could, she would pluck the stars out of the sky and hand them to her. Maybe she had been too abrupt to rush in like that and propose. When she made that promise she truly meant it, vowing to keep it. Lena has always been a good match for her and she’s sure her parents would have adored her.

Once she feels like she has her emotions somewhat under control, she calmly walks back inside to return to Lena’s office, knocking on her door once more. Within a few seconds the response to enter follows, though it takes about a second longer than it did the first time.

“Kara,” Lena says, stunned to see she has returned. She’d been certain she’d spooked her away completely with her harsh response earlier. She clears her throat and straightens her posture. “Yes?” she asks, inclining her head slightly to the side, raising an eyebrow.

“I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight,” Kara answers, slipping her hands in her pockets to keep from fidgeting with her glasses. “My sister and her girlfriend will be there too,” she adds, to let that be known in advance.

Lena sighs quietly and considers saying no. Even though Kara is inviting her, she doesn’t want to intrude. It surprises her to hear that Alex must be out by now, which is good for her. When she was younger she had an inkling Kara’s sister wasn’t straight, though she never said anything. Everyone needs time to find out who they are on their own terms and at their own pace.

“Dinner sounds wonderful,” Lena answers with a polite smile. “If you give me your address I will be there,” she promises. It’s the least she can do after having left Kara eight years ago without a word and she doesn’t want to cause her more pain than she already has. Plus, it could be a chance to rekindle their friendship. Not that she deserves such a chance.

“Great!” Kara replies excitedly, beaming. She types away on her phone. “What’s your number?” she asks, ready to send the text with her address.

Lena smiles because Kara hasn’t lost her adorable quirks. She shares her private number, which even her mother doesn’t have. “I will see you tonight,” she says, following Kara with her eyes as she leaves.

She gets up from her desk to peer out of her window, waiting until she sees Kara disappearing behind the corner. Once she’s sure she’s gone, she rushes out of her office.

“Jess, cancel my meetings,” Lena instructs. “For tomorrow morning as well,” she adds, just in case it turns out to be a late night.

“Are you alright, Miss Luthor?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Lena assures her assistant. “You may take the rest of today off and actually, take tomorrow off as well.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

Lena leaves her building as fast as she can while still maintaining some grace. She has about five hours before Kara expects her, though she doesn’t know what she will wear yet and she can’t possibly show up empty-handed.

On her way home she skims through the photo-album, looking for her favorite picture. She sucks her lips into her mouth when she comes across it. It’s her favorite, but it’s the picture she looks at the least.

_“You have to say cheese, okay?”_

Lena had nodded to let Kara know she would do that. Halfway through saying cheese, her dear friend kissed her cheek and snapped a picture. It’s one of the rare pictures where she has a genuine smile on her face.

 _“One more,”_ Kara had pleaded. _“But first I want to ask you something.”_

Lena had replied by telling her to ask away, intrigued by what was on her mind which always seemed to be all over the place.

_“I saw a movie the other day and two friends said they would marry each other if they would still be single as adults. Maybe we could marry each other if we’re still single when we are adults?”_

Lena was stunned when Kara proposed that question out of the blue, though she thought it was a cute idea and the odds for both of them to be single by them seemed small. _“You would marry me?”_ she had asked, shocked.

 _“Of course!”_ Kara had replied with her usual enthusiasm.

Lena had asked Kara why her and why not someone else, given she had so many friends.

 _“Because you’re my favorite,”_ Kara had answered, booping Lena’s nose with her finger. _“What do you say, Lena?”_

Lena had agreed to Kara’s idea and told her they could marry each other if they would still be single when they are twenty-five. It suited her friend nicely to get that kind of idea in her head after having seen a movie, which added how fictional it is. She laughed when Kara laughed, thinking of how silly it was.

 _“You have to promise it,”_ Kara had said, her tone suddenly serious. _“Cross your heart and pinkie promise.”_

Lena crossed her finger across her heart and when Kara locked her pinkie around hers, her heart leapt. The smile she received warmed her and as she was smiling back, her friend snapped a picture. Those two pictures always punch her right in her feelings the most. She feels guilty that she lied to Kara and told her she doesn’t remember while in truth, she remembers it as if it happened yesterday.

A tear slides down her cheek at the bittersweet memory. She didn’t know Kara was going to propose to her. It seemed like an innocent promise which would be forgotten and it’s shocking that it hasn’t been. They never dated, though when they were friends she had a crush on Kara. She never said anything, fearing rejection as her mother’s voice of how nobody would ever love a Luthor droned through her head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara stops pacing around and looks at her sister and at Maggie, awaiting their response. She spent the better half of the past hour explaining in detail what happened today and shared the promise she made with Lena when she was fourteen.

“Damn, little Danvers,” Maggie says, blinking slowly as she awakes from her frozen state. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Okay…,” Alex whispers, snapping out of her frozen state as well. “Kara, people make a lot of promises, but that doesn’t necessarily mean they keep them, especially not if it’s a promise that was made years ago.”

“We pinkie promised when we were fourteen and we even crossed our heart,” Kara replies, very serious about this. “I want to marry Lena,” she says, confident and sure.

“I’m not going to get in the middle of this,” Maggie says, holding her hands up as she looks at her girlfriend.

“That may be the case,” Alex says cautiously to her sister. “However, despite that promise, you can’t expect Lena to marry you. It’s an old promise and you haven’t had contact for eight years. I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

It might sound crazy that Kara already felt like Lena was the one when she was fourteen, but it’s the truth. On earth people could say that’s impossible, though on Krypton it wasn’t. She remembers how on Krypton, she was about to be matched up with someone, but then Krypton perished and it didn’t happen.

She remained single with reason, waiting to be twenty-five so she would be able to marry Lena. What she told her about the movie wasn’t a lie; though it was partly a disguise to express she wished to marry her in the future when they would be of age. It was Lena’s idea to wait until they would be twenty-five and even though she had a slightly younger age in mind, she agreed readily.

It’s ironic how Lena whispered she deserves better while as she counted the days, she often pondered if she was worthy enough for her. She’s happy to have Lena in her life again, though sad at the same time because there’s a tangible distance between them.

“Technically she didn’t say no,” Kara points out. She paces around again, nervous because she has no idea how Lena feels.

“She didn’t say yes either,” Alex reminds her sister.

“I know,” Kara replies, sighing. “But when I left she whispered I deserve better than a Luthor. That has to mean something. Maybe she does feel something for me, but she’s worried she wouldn’t be good enough for me.”

“She has a point,” Maggie says to Alex, agreeing with Kara. “I’m just saying,” she whispers.

“We can’t know what she meant by that,” Alex says, keeping it real rather than jumping to conclusions. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up, Kara.”

Kara isn’t going to argue about who is right because she doesn’t know. “She’s coming over for dinner tonight, so I would really appreciate it if you’re nice to her,” she says, unable to stress that enough. “I want her to feel welcome.”

“Sure thing,” Maggie replies, holding her thumb up. “I’ll cook.”

“No!” Kara blurts out. “I want to cook for her.”

“Sounds like I won’t be eating tonight,” Alex mumbles.

“Hey,” Kara objects. “I can cook… some things.”

“I’m a better cook than you are,” Alex replies truthfully. “That should say something.”

“Hence I offered to cook,” Maggie says, shrugging when Alex and Kara glare at her.

“Okay, maybe I need some help,” Kara admits. “Maggie, you can help me cook. Alex, you can help me choose what to wear.”

“Breathe, Kara,” Alex whispers. “It’s going to be fine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is wearing a basic black dress, considering she didn’t want to overdress and wanted to keep it as casual as possible while still keeping it decent for a date. Not that this has to be a date. It was never specified. She glances down at the box of chocolates in her hand, feeling quite ridiculous all of the sudden. She raises her fist and is about to knock on the door when the door swings open.

“Lena, hi!” Kara says, being her bubbly self. “Come in.”

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replies, frowning lightly. “Am I late?” she asks, knowing she isn’t, though it was odd how the door swung open before she had the chance to knock.

“No, you’re early,” Kara answers without missing a beat. “Which is okay,” she adds quickly.

“These are for you,” Lena says, handing the box of chocolates over.

“Chocolate,” Kara whispers, gasping. “Thank you, you shouldn’t have.”

Lena holds a hand up and shakes her head. It was no trouble at all.

“Lena,” Alex says, stretching a hand out to shake hers. “It’s good to see you.”

“Alex,” Lena replies, smiling politely as she shakes her hand. “Likewise,” she says, glancing at the shorter woman who shows up next to Alex.

“Oh,” Alex says, smiling as she steps aside. “Lena, this is Maggie, my girlfriend.”

Lena finds it endearing to see Alex blushing all shyly, which makes her wonder when she came out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Maggie,” she says, reaching her hand out.

“Detective Sawyer,” Maggie says, shaking Lena’s hand with a firm grip. “The pleasure is mutual.”

Kara rummages through her refrigerator. “Would you like something to drink?” she asks Lena, turning around with a glass in her hand.

“Anything would be fine,” Lena answers. “You look stunning by the way,” she compliments, appreciating the white dress Kara is wearing. The way her face lights up with a smile immediately makes her want to compliment her again.

“Thank you,” Kara replies, fidgeting with her glasses while smiling shyly. “You look… wow… beautiful,” she says, gesturing at Lena.

“It smells delicious in here,” Lena says, letting the smell of the food spoil her nostrils.

Kara can’t wait to have Lena taste what she cooked, curious to hear if she likes it. “I have kale for you,” she says to Lena while they all take a seat around the table. She’s proud of herself for managing to say that without scrunching her nose up.

“You’re spoiling me,” Lena replies, finding it sweet Kara went through that trouble for her.

“Anything for my favorite,” Kara blurts out before she can think better of it.

“So, Lena,” Alex says, taking pity on her sister who is turning into a nervous stuttering mess. “What have you been up to recently?”

Lena peels her eyes away from Kara to look at Alex. “I’m working on expanding the children’s hospital,” she answers, smiling as she thinks about it. “They need extra space.”

“You’re funding the children’s hospital?” Alex asks, deciding she likes Lena so far.

“Yes,” Lena confirms. “I’m hoping to contribute to the animal shelter as well. It would be pointless to have so much money if I can’t use it to help others.”

“You have a heart for people and for animals then,” Maggie notes. “You’re alright in my book, Luthor.”

“Lena, please,” Lena corrects, not quite comfortable to be referred to by her surname. “And thank you.”

“Speaking of the animal shelter,” Alex backtracks, “do you own any pets?”

“I wouldn’t say so,” Lena answers thoughtfully. “Though I have a dog who owns me,” she says, smiling when Alex, Maggie and Kara chuckle.

Kara props her elbows up on the table and rests her head in her hands. “I love dogs,” she says, looking at Lena. “What’s your dog’s name?”

Lena goes through the pictures on her phone to show them a picture of her dog. “His name is cupcake,” she says, handing her phone over so they can see.

“Sounds better than Gertrude,” Maggie comments, teasingly winking at Alex.

“If it was up to you we would adopt a dog named Muffin or something,” Alex replies, shaking her head whilst smiling.

“He looks so cute,” Kara coos, studying the picture closely. “I used to have a dog back on – in my old home,” she says, sighing.

“You’re welcome to visit anytime if you want,” Lena offers. “Cupcake would be excited to meet you, I’m sure of it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara hums while Lena brushes her fingers through her hair. They’ve been watching a movie and this whole time her head has been resting on Lena’s lap. Her sister and Maggie had left after dinner, claiming they were tired, though the way they both winked at her tells her differently. It’s kind that they left to give them privacy.

“Are you comfortable?” Lena asks, looking down at Kara. She’s relieved her hand isn’t shaking as she runs it through her hair over and over again.

“Yes, very comfortable,” Kara answers, nuzzling closer to Lena. “Would you maybe want to sleep over?” she asks, cautious. “It’s late and it wouldn’t be any trouble to me. You can borrow pajamas from me.”

Lena contemplates her options. She could go home, though now that she has Kara so close to her she finds that she doesn’t want to leave. “Okay,” she answers, stilling her hand when Kara jerks away.

“I’ll be right back with pajamas,” Kara replies with a newfound energy.

By the time Lena has taken her shoes off, Kara has returned with a pajama. “Black,” she observes while accepting them. “Perfect.”

“Like you,” Kara replies, just not silent enough, causing Lena to hear her. “You can use my bathroom first.”

Lena gets up from the couch, deciding not to react to the flattering comment Kara made. “I’ll be right back,” she says before disappearing into the bathroom.

Kara takes her glasses off and folds them. Tonight has gone well, definitely a lot better than earlier today went when she bluntly proposed. She has a feeling that there’s a connection between them which never disappeared, even though they didn’t have contact for eight years.

When Lena walks out of the bathroom she sees Kara standing near the couch, biting her bottom lip. They both seem to share the same idea about closing the distance because they both do. She is a little bit surprised when Kara pushes her against the wall, though not unpleasantly so.

Kara has her hands on either side of Lena, trapping her between her body and the wall as her eyes flit down to her lips. “I’ve been meaning to kiss you for a while now,” she confesses. “If…if that’s okay,” she whispers, her brazen action replaced by a bout of shyness.

Lena lifts Kara’s chin and gazes into her eyes. “More than okay,” she breathes out. “I want to kiss you too.”

That’s all the conviction Kara needs to lock her lips with Lena’s. Her tongue caresses Lena’s lips and she can feel those soft lips parting, granting her access. She pulls away before their kiss grows too intense, resting her forehead against hers.

Lena regrets that she didn’t shout yes at the top of her lungs when Kara proposed, because that’s what she should have done. Only a fool would let such an amazing woman go. “Kara…”

“Mhmm?” Kara whispers, slowly exhaling against Lena’s lips.

“Do you believe in second chances?”

Kara settles her hands on Lena’s waist and answers by kissing her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had this idea and needed to write it. Those two make me so emo.


End file.
